1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for drying and frying meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dried and fried meat, especially pork or fish, is one kind of Chinese food and is produced by drying and frying processes. Previously, highly skilled persons are required to produce the dried and fried meat.
In order to solve the problem, one type of drying and frying mechanism is developed and shown in FIG. 7 and includes a pot 90 disposed in an upper portion of a base 91, a stove 92 disposed below the pot 90 for heating the meat disposed in the pot 90, and either or both of two stirrers 93, 94 are disposed in the pot 90 and each driven by a motor 95, 96 in order to stir the meat disposed in the pot 90. Unfortunately, the meat can not be stirred thoroughly, in addition, the dried and fried meat can not be easily taken out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mechanisms for drying and frying meat.